Crossroads
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: Evan has a choice to make: the X Men or the Morlocks. NOT Slash. Some Loro and Kurtty.


Disclaimer: This is what would've happened had _I_ been the one owning XME.

Full Summary: When Evan left, Ororo was broken. While the rest of the X Men attempt to console her, one becomes angry that his family is being torn apart and he's going to fix it…by whatever means necessary. Some Loro and Kurtty. Evan/ Kurt friendship.

A/N: I was _majorly_ disappointed with Evan's decision. Add that to my love of an ass-kicking Kurt and this is born.

CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS

"Evan!" Ororo cried out again but he was gone.

"Please…" she sobbed into her hands.

It was Logan and Kurt who found her. "'Ro!" Alarmed by his friend's actions, Wolverine dropped down beside her. Storm threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest. Logan froze up before he tentatively wrapped his arms around her.

Kurt scanned the area, his eyes glowing eerily.

"Anything?" Logan's voice was surprisingly soft. Nightcrawler shook his head sadly and Wolverine sighed, "Alright, we better get 'Ro up top." The blue mutant nodded and jumped on Logan's shoulders, placing a hand on Storm's as well.

"Kurt you could pass out taking us both." "I know." Kurt said without emotion.

He took a minute to steel himself before tightening certain muscles and bamfing them up to the street.

He groaned lowly when they reappeared and leapt off Logan's shoulders, wobbling slightly. "You all right?" Logan swept Storm into his arms. Kurt nodded, "Give me a minute." He coughed a few times as his stomach settled before shaking the worst of the after affects off and standing straight.

Logan looked down at Ororo as she continued to cry softly. "I'll put her in the van." Kurt nodded, "I'll go tell everyone to get up here." The two X Men parted ways as Wolverine went over to the X Van where it was hidden in an alley and Kurt ported back down to the sewers.

"Ugh…" he held his stomach and bent over, fighting the nausea that came with over bamfing. He gritted his teeth and stood up, starting his search for the rest of the X Men. It wasn't so hard; he could sense where they were.

A few minutes later, he came across Jean and Scott. "Kurt, did you find Evan?" he shook his head sadly. "No, but Logan says ve need to go back to ze mansion." The two older teens nodded, "Okay, Kitty's-" "I'll find her, you guys get up there." They nodded and went down the way Kurt had come.

"Kurt?" Rogue came around the corner. He gave her a small smile, "Hey, Logan's taking us home." Her jaw dropped, but she didn't say anything as she passed by him.

Nightcrawler closed his eyes and grinned a bit when he sensed Kitty just down the tunnel. He crawled along the walls to avoid the water that covered the ground and turned a corner to see her a few feet away.

"Katzchen!" she turned with a hopeful smile, "Anything?" he shook his head sadly. "Ve need to go home now." She looked down sadly. He sighed and took her hand before bamfing them both up.

Kurt groaned again as the world spun around him. "Kurt?" his hand slipped from hers and he fell to his knees, holding his stomach.

She dropped next to him and he could hear her take in a breath ready to call for help so he quickly put the spade of his tail over her lips and shook his head; no need causing any more trouble or worry.

He didn't want to get sick so kept his lips clamped shut and his eyes squeezed together. He could feel Kitty rubbing his back and welcomed it gratefully.

After the worst of the sick feeling left he opened his eyes. "Are you alright?" he smiled weakly, "I just ported one too many times vith too many people." He managed to get out, "It makes me kinda sick." He mumbled.

Kitty felt a surge of empathy and carefully pulled him into a hug, not wanting to upset his stomach further. He relaxed in her arms and Kitty held him until he pulled away. "Danke Katzchen." She smiled and stood before helping him up, "Some rest and food and you'll be fine, right?" he nodded slowly. She took his arm with her own, "C'mon." they walked back to the X Van where they met up with everyone else.

The drive back to the mansion was silent and Kurt kept his eyes closed the entire time as he and Kitty took comfort from each other. They'd just lost one of their own, not to death, but something that might have been even worse, because he'd chosen to leave them on his own. Not a good bye or an I'm sorry.

Nothing.

Kurt could feel anger churning in him as he thought of this, his family abandoning each other wasn't something he liked, or tolerated.

CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS

After Kitty had made him eat his body weight in food, she all but forced him to sleep. He wasn't about to complain either and just went along with it.

He slept for about eight hours straight, not even moving as his body recuperated.

When told of this by kitty, Logan shook his head, "I told him he shouldn't have taken us both." Kitty sighed and stirred her hot chocolate, she and Logan were in the kitchen while everyone else was either in the rec. room, or passed out (cough Kurt cough, cough).

"Why'd he leave?" Kitty asked softly, "Doesn't he know we love him?" her voice was thick with emotion, and she knew that Logan probably wasn't the best person to break down on, but she was feeling awful and she needed someone to talk to.

Wolverine sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in an uncomfortable gesture, "I don't now Half-Pint. He's probably just confused." She sighed and nodded before pouring the rest of her drink down the sink. She wasn't thirsty anymore.

"Night Mr. Logan." She said sadly, "Night Half-Pint." He replied quietly.

Kitty climbed the stairs, her feet guiding her while she was stuck in her thoughts.

Her feet eventually led her to Kurt's bedroom and she paused for a minute before walking through the door, not caring who saw her, if anyone.

Kurt wasn't in his bed like the last time she came to check on him, but the mystery of his disappearance was solved when he left his bathroom dressed in nothing but sweat pants and his hair and fur slightly damp.

Kitty smiled softly, "Hi." He looked up surprised, before grinning back a bit, "Hey." She sighed and sat on his bed and was quickly joined by Kurt as he crouched behind her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently, "You okay?" she sighed again and leaned back into his chest. "I miss him." He nodded and hugged her, "I do too."

They sat together for some time, eventually ending up leaning back against the headboard of the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Why'd he go?" Kitty asked a touch of anger in her voice.

Kurt sighed, but it sounded slightly like a growl, "I don't know." He looked around his room and spotted a photo of him and Evan, they had their arms thrown around each other with Kitty in between them. "But I'm going to find out." He stood from his bed and went over to his closet and proceeded to pull on his uniform.

"What are you doing?" he looked over to Kitty, "I'm going to get some answers." He pulled on his gloves and walked over to her, his tail swishing behind him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a small grin, "I'll be back as soon as possible, but can you cover for me?" she looked up at him, looking like a girl whose fiancée was going off to war. "Are you going to try and bring him back?" Kurt grinned, "There's no _try_ in mine."

She smiled, maybe for the first time since Evan disappeared and hugged him tightly, "Be careful." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and he grinned, placing a kiss on her forehead before stepping back and bamfing down to the grounds.

He looked back at the dark silhouette of the mansion and his decision firmed.

~_I'll bring him back. ~_

CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS

Evan followed Calisto as they strode through the sewers, keeping an eye out for any trespassers.

"Calisto!"

One of the Morlocks came careening down the tunnel, coming close to smashing into them. "What is it?' the patched woman asked. "There, there's something in the tunnels!" "Is it from up top?" he shook his head, "We don't know. It keeps disappearing."

Evan's eyes lit up with recognition and slight fear. "Is there a smell of sulfur where it's been?" the Morlock nodded and Spyke gulped. "That's not good." He muttered. He'd never seen Kurt _really_ angry before, but he'd seen the boy fight; _really_ fight, in his single runs in the Danger Room. It was something to behold.

"I think I know what, or _who_ it is…and why they're here." The two looked to him. "Well?"

"It's-" Evan was cut off as a dark shape appeared and smashed into him, driving him into the wall.

"Spyke!" Calisto brought out a knife and the form growled before flipping off Evan and landing on her. She went to stab it but the form disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Evan watched it all with a scared expression, he'd caught sight of Kurt's expression; he looked ready to kill.

Spyke pulled away from the wall, "What was that?!" Calisto stood, wincing and rubbing her ribs where the intruder had landed a double kick.

"_That_ would be a very angry Nightcrawler." Evan replied ominously. "One of the X Men?" he nodded, "What does he want?" "Me."

"Why?" Evan sighed, "He…doesn't like being betrayed." "I don't like it when someone I love hurts another." Evan whipped around. Kurt stood in the shadows, barely visible. He stepped into the dank light, revealing his livid expression.

He growled at the two Morlocks, "Leave!" his fangs flashed and they both stepped back, sending Evan nervous glances. He nodded and they turned, walking quickly back down the tunnel.

Spyke turned to his old teammate, "Uh, hey 'Crawler." Kurt growled in a similar fashion to an angry wolf and came closer to Evan, his tail whipping around angrily behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Evan asked, a little angry, he'd told Storm that he didn't want them to try and find him.

Kurt snarled, and moving faster than Evan had thought possible, had him pinned to the wall again. "Vhat the hell is wrong with you?!" Evan gulped but replied, "I can't come back, I look like a…" Kurt growled, "Say it! Go ahead!" "I look like a monster." He waited for the lash back, "So?! I look like a damn demon! I still live up there! You think _this_ is bad! You've had how many years of being normal? I haven't had one where I didn't have to worry about someone finding out about me!"

He paused, breathing heavily as he appeared to brace himself for something, "I've nearly be burned at the stake several times. People have attacked me and my family. They've come close to _killing_ me several times. Did you know that?" his voice was deathly calm, which scared Evan even more. "I-I didn't." he looked down

Kurt sighed, his grasp loosening a bit, "No, you didn't." they locked gazes, cool gold staring into warm brown, "Ororo's heartbroken." Evan shook his head, "Why? All I've ever done is cause her trouble." Kurt's grip loosened even more. "The same reason the Vagners didn't drown me vhen I vas found, or they didn't cast me out vhen people kept attacking us…she loves you." Evan looked up; Kurt never spoke about his parents like they weren't his birth parents and it brought to light that they really _had_ had the option to let Kurt die, but they didn't.

Kurt let him go and Evan slipped to the ground to kneel. Kurt sat cross legged across from him, "Your Aunt loves you, Evan, we _all_ do…Vhy can't you see that?" Evan sniffed, "A few years ago, a buddy and I were heading home from the skate park, it was late and we were being cocky you know? We weren't being careful…Well, we were jumped, and he-he died in the hospital, they couldn't save him. I-I've always tried to not get attached to anyone after that. I guess, I never really believed anyone could really care about me, like him…he got in front of me and took a stab to save me." Evan was crying silently by now.

Kurt put an arm around his shoulder, "That's not true and you _know_ that." Evan looked up and Kurt grinned, fangs and all. He chuckled, "You're right, I _do_ know that." He smiled a bit, "Kurt?" "Ja?" "Can you take me home please?" he sounded almost like a small child. Kurt smiled and stood, helping Evan up, "Of course." Evan smiled softly, clasping hands with his friend similar to a handshake.

They reappeared a few blocks from the Institute, "Mind walking from here?" Evan shook his head, "Course not."

The two boys walked in companionable silence before Evan broke it, "Why'd you come and get me?" he had an idea on what the reason was, he just needed to hear it.

Kurt grinned, "'Cause we're family, and brothers knock sense into their brothers vhen they're being asses."

Evan laughed. "Right." They came to the gate and Kurt ported them inside.

The Sun was just rising, the faint golden light bringing the entryway into focus.

Evan looked around happily. ~_I'm home._ ~

"Kurt?" Kitty appeared at the top of the stairs. Her face lit up in a bright smile, "EVAN!" she exclaimed happily before racing down the stairs taking three at a time.

Kurt chuckled as Kitty slammed into Spyke, hugging him tight enough to make him choke, "Kit! Can't breathe!" "Oops!" she let him go, only to drag Kurt into the group hug. "Nice going Fuzzy." She said with a smile.

Nightcrawler grinned, "That's me, the mutant clue bat!" all three laughed.

A light was turned on upstairs and soon, several other people were looking down at them with shock.

One of them was Ororo.

"Evan?" her voice was soft and everyone else became silent. Spyke looked up at the weather goddess with nervous eyes, "Hey Aunty O." she chocked on a happy sob before jumping down the stairs to pull him into a hug. He hugged her back, "You're alright." He heard her whisper, "I'm sorry." He choked out. She shushed him gently, "You're back now, and that's all I care about."

Kitty wrapped an arm around Kurt; he smiled down at her, "Good job Kurt." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to his side.

The rest of the X Men crowded around Evan, who looked on with a small smile.

~_I'm home. _~

CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS CROSSROADS

Well, good? Bad? Let me know.

Shadow


End file.
